stagnant
by kid adult
Summary: I want to hear your voice one last time. [Mentions of blood, injuries, death]


A/N: I don't know much about motor vehicle crashes aside from one that I was involved in about four years ago, the big difference between me and GoGo being that I didn't die and she (oh my god **spoilers**) did. Apologies for any inaccuracies of the situation.

Also, [dramatically, in a forceful tone] none of them get to say goodbye. How ridiculously tragic of a cliche this is. And how awful it is that it _works_ -

Here's my contribution to the first day of Tomadashi week (3/29 to 4/4). Enjoy!

* * *

In which GoGo's lack of patience gets to the best of her.

* * *

She hadn't meant for it to happen this way.

Of course she was following the speed limit, why hadn't she just _stopped_ when she needed to -

GoGo doesn't notice the glass shards impaled in various parts of her body, doesn't mind the taste of metal trickling into the corner of her mouth, doesn't even think of calling for help. The pain's excruciatingly unreal, how could she possibly need anyone right now? It feels like a dream, noting the inconvenience of having no human being in sight, seeing her bike wrecked almost twenty feet away from her, not being able to feel her legs at all, being only familiar with the scent of blood, motor oil, and damp autumn leaves in that very moment. It chokes her, all of it. Up to the point where her tears are merely a distraction, a comfort she desperately longs for.

She knows she won't make it.

_Tadashi can't know. Not this way._

So, for now, he won't.

With slight defeat, GoGo fumbles for her phone in her back pocket, punching in the upper left corner digit and the green call button as quickly as her body allows. This may be the only time she physically feels drained from such a simple task, but she doesn't complain. She's surprised she's made it this far in the aftermath of the crash - not that it would matter in a few minutes.

_I want to hear your voice one last time._

"Hey," she breathes. It feels sharp clutching onto last efforts of staying alive.

"You sound like you've been out on a long run," Tadashi remarks with a chuckle. "What's up?"

"Oh yeah, definitely," GoGo cries, desperately trying to play along with the situation. How much she wished it was that easy to poke fun of. "Just... really hard to catch my breath right now. Autumn wind is unforgiving and refreshing all at once over here."

_Why are you talking so much, get to it. Go, go, go -_

"Mm, well maybe we can go running together next time. If you're up for it again?"

It's ridiculous how slow this conversation seems. GoGo's not sure if she likes it, because sure, she's talking to Tadashi and all she ever wants to do sometimes is that. Had she only made the effort to call him more often before, this overwhelming feeling of regret wouldn't be dwelling in her chest.

"We'll see. Hey, could you do me a favor?" she says. The trees begin wavering in front of her, heart leaping out of her throat in a last-ditch effort to tell him what she needs to say.

"Anything. What is it?"

Anything. Literally anything. He could jump out of his apartment window, hop onto his moped and speed his way to her as fast as a moped would allow, get her to the nearest hospital and maybe save her then. Arguably, she'd rather die remembering Tadashi's smile by heart than allowing his sorrow to be the last thing she sees. And so she will.

But for now, she asks, "Say 'unbelievable' for me."

"Unbelievable... What is this for?"

How oddly comforting it was to hear his catchphrase. "You'll be using that real soon," GoGo laughs halfheartedly, clutching her stomach in response to the discomfort of the swelling in her chest.

"What do you mean...? Is something wrong? You're not still running, are you?"

"What makes you think that?" she gasps. _There it is._

"GoGo, you don't sound very well..."

"I'm fine."

"I find it a bit insulting that you're lying to me about your wellbeing when you _know_ how well informed I am of medical procedures and all that 'nonsense'-"

"Tadashi, I like you."

"...Pardon?"

"You... talk too much," she says roughly. She can't see anything anymore.

"Unbelievable," he repeats, this time with earnest. It almost convinces GoGo that maybe he knows what's going on after all.

"Thank you," GoGo whispers.

"Yeah. Also, I know."

She freezes. Time stops.

_Don't you dare make your way over here -_

Her breathing stops. Her heart stops.

"I like you, too."

* * *

A/N: It became brief and concise as the end neared because I assumed that everything usually just happens quickly that you have no time to process anything else when you're on the verge of dying. You know, in case you didn't like how the flow of the story went by then.


End file.
